


Qui-Gon is in Trouble

by coyotemoonmistress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, That's Not How The Force Works, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotemoonmistress/pseuds/coyotemoonmistress
Summary: In a world where Qui-Gon never met Obi-Wan, the Jedi never became involved in political turmoil and there is no Darth Sidious. The Jedi are simply protectors of the universe - as they were always meant to be. On his way back from a peace-keeping mission Qui-Gon comes upon a man in distress - help him Qui-Gon, you're his only hope!
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	1. Meet Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Clone Wars age Kenobi and same for Jinn, because in my world he's still kickin' baby!
> 
> Not sure about this one but the premise would not leave me alone! I'm stretching my knowledge here but hopefully it's readable. Hopefully the characters seem true enough. Also, I didn't go to school for English!
> 
> I may have drawn some inspiration from The Pillow Book...
> 
> Haven't done too much editing here, as whenever I do I'll end up with 3 separate stories.

"Are you sure you're alright Master Jedi? You look so pale."

Qui-Gon looked up at the young man standing over him, concern overtaking his fine features. He did feel drained, his connection to the force noticeably lessened after fending off Ventress. He had no idea why the Sith were interested in him, with no obvious force abilities or enhanced powers, he was a regular human being. However, when his ship picked up a distress call from Kenobi's cruiser he was not simply going to ignore it. 

"Thank you for checking on me sir, I will be fine once we return to Coruscant. Are you alright?" Qui-Gon watched the young man sit in the co-pilot seat next to him, he could not sense any injuries, yet being terrorised by Sith does not always leave a visible mark.

"Thanks to you, I escaped without a scratch. And there is really no need for you to call me 'sir' - I believe a Jedi Master outranks a senator, I should be the one calling _you_ sir." Kenobi smiled through his words and took a minute to straighten out his clothes.

"In any case, I've never quite been one for formalities - my name is Qui-Gon Jinn, you can call me Qui-Gon. I was on course to Coruscant after having finalised peace talks on Geonosis. If you are agreeable we can continue on and investigate what prompted this attack."

"That poses no problem for me Qui-Gon, I would relish in the chance to engage with other senators again. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, please call me Obi-Wan. And while I look forward to spending some time in the political scene, I confess I will enjoy this time with you - no matter how short." At Qui-Gon's glance the senator, he continued, "That is, I sometimes grow tired of the monotonous and hollow pleasantries. At times I feel more like an actor than a senator!"

Qui-Gon couldn't help but let out a light chuckle at that, there was no small amount of truth there. He himself could only assist with so many talks and committees before he needed to take himself from the temple roster.

"And while I am grateful for the rescue and the ride, I must insist you go and rest. Your course is set, and should the need arise I can fly. Without a medical droid or bacta, your best option is to rest. Please, you have done enough today."

Qui-Gon found it hard to argue with that logic, and Obi-Wan's eyes were quite persuasive - he surely got his way often in the Senate.

"Quite right Obi-Wan, I will rest for a few hours and maybe I will find us something to eat." The younger man rose as he did, ready to help but not touching him without permission.

Qui-Gon made it to his quarters and let out a groan of pleasure as his muscles relaxed as he sunk further into the cot. He briefly thought about his passenger, and realised he had nowhere to sleep should he want a rest. But as soon as that thought came he fell into a deep sleep.


	2. The Proposition

Qui-Gon awoke sore, hungry and disorientated. Although the Force quickly rushed to stabilise him, he still rose from his bed feeling double his age. To his disappointment he realised he had slept for just over 12 hours. What could Obi-Wan have been up to all this time?

Forgoing his outer robe, Qui-Gon made his way to the living quarters and found Obi-Wan looking quite at home. Obi-Wan had removed his boots and jacket, assembled (Qui-Gon could not call how they prepared their food on this ship cooking) some food in the and was engrossed in a datapad. As soon as he saw Qui-Gon though, he was up and chatting.

"There you are! You needed that, and more, although I am glad you're here now - I was getting a little lonely." Qui-Gon was about to speak up when he was interrupted by the senator, "now, sit down and I'll get you something to eat - would you like some caff? What a silly question, look at you. No no I'm fine, I was sleeping when those villains boarded my ship."

Qui-Gon watched the senator mill about the room as if _he_ were the one who had owned it for years. In short order a steaming mug of black caff was placed in front of him. While he typically preferred tea, he definitely needed a boost. Qui-gon watched as Obi-Wan went to retrieve food out of the hydrator and sat it in front of Qui-Gon.

He reclaimed his seat across from Qui-Gon and picked up the padd. He still looked every bit the prim and proper senator, despite being almost murdered not 24 hours ago. "Knowing what traffic into Coruscant is like, we're still approximately 7 hours from docking."

"Thank you Obi-Wan. I am sorry for being such a poor host - not much of a Jedi am I?"

"Don't be ridiculous Qui-Gon, please." Obi-Wan laid the pad down again and placed a hand on the other's arm. "You were coming home after a month long mission, only a few hours away from Geonosis you come to the rescue of a senator in distress and fight off a Sith apprentice on your own. Apologising to me, absurd."

Qui-Gon smiled at that, it was nice having someone with him - another human - after being alone for so long.

"Also, you are not old," the hand on Qui-Gon's arm moves down until that delicate hand is laid over his. "You held off your enemy, longer than they were expecting. You have a green lightsaber, as I understand that means you are more in tune with the living force?"

Qui-Gon nodded, not sure that he should be allowing the contact, but not wanting to move.

"I've read your reports from your latest missions. You have given so much without taking any for yourself. How long can you last before breaking?" The senator held his hand tighter, his intensity growing. "You look no better, even after resting for hours. I want to help you, please let me help you."

The Jedi reveled in the touch, but frowned at the young man's words. "Help me how?"

"The Force surrounds us, even null beings such as myself can give to the Living Force. For instance the power given while making love, can be quite incredible." Qui-Gon's eyes move from their joined hands to Obi-Wan's blue-green eyes. "You are a kind man Qui-Gon Jinn, and I would be honored to do this for you, if you would allow it."

Obi-Wan was now holding his hand against his chest, having risen from his seat during his offer. The Jedi was taken aback. He could wait until he returned to the Temple; seek out the healers, meditate, walk through the gardens or take a turn teaching the younglings. These always boosted his strength and bright him peace.

Obi-Wan leaned forward into Qui-Gon's space until he could feel the warmth of his breath against his face. "Let me do this Qui-Gon. For the Force, for the Jedi...for you." Then lips were on his. He felt simultaneously at peace and alive with the Force.

Obi-Wan separated them and moved towards Qui-Gon's sleeping cell, looking back as he opened his shirt.

Qui-Gon was compelled to follow. He could not argue that Obi-Wan was beautiful and lying with him would indeed boost his energies. If this was wrong the Force would be screaming at him now. Obi-Wan came to him, he would accept this latest gift from the universe.


	3. The Force Giveth

His bed was small, barely big enough for him to sleep comfortably, but now seeing Obi-Wan laying across it, it seemed so large. The senator had disrobed to his bare skin.

He looked strong - stronger than expected for a man who spends so much time indoors. Freckles spread like stars across his body, Qui-Gon suddenly had a vision of himself drawing constellations with his own hands. There were no scars or disruptions - he was so captivating.

"As much as I am enjoying this attention - a massive boost to my ego by the way - I would like to see you as well."

Qui-Gon did step forward but did not move to undress, "I would like to see you touch yourself, allow me to witness your pleasure." His words sparked a pink flush across the younger man's body, and his manhood to began to fill.

Obi-Wan's presence was throwing him off balance; he was out of control and more lustful than he had felt in a long time. "What a beautiful creature you are Obi-Wan. To have this body wrapped in suits, walking around the Senate, seems such a waste.You could serve as a muse to some great artist, I could almost write my mantra's across your skin, spend hours scribing sacred text and touching you. Perhaps our paths may cross again, and I could bring my vision to life."

As instructed Obi-Wan was touching himself; one hand stroking the flesh standing from between his thighs and the other roaming over his chest. "Your voice Qui-Gon, please don't stop."

Qui-Gon reached out to the Force and allowed himself to be surrounded by the passionate aura of Obi-Wan's pleasure, almost feeling his hands on his own body.

"Can you feel my hands on you? On your thighs, in your hair, on your belly. Do you feel my lips? On your neck, over your heart, and lower - so close to where you want it most. Do you feel me?"

Obi-Wan's sighs and sounds of pleasure fill the small room. The Force fills him, even as his legs weaken with second-hand arousal.

"Yes, I can feel you, oh, your hands. I'm so close Qui-Gon, please." He was stroking faster now, Qui-Gon could feel the rush - they were close.

His eyes were now locked to where Obi-Wan was pleasuring himself. His thumb rubbing over sensitive glans, as his other hand comes down to stroke deeper between his thighs.

Qui-Gon moved to the bed and laid a hand in the centre of the other's chest, feeling his heart quicken. "Come Obi-Wan, now."

His hand had barely moved before Obi-Wan was spilling over himself - glistening streaks across his stomach and thighs. Qui-Gon imagined the texture of it against his lips, the vitality he could gain. Obi-Wan was pulling him down then, kissing him ardently, his tongue across his bottom lip before moving inward. Qui-Gon could feel small vibrations from weak moans the other man was releasing.

They broke apart with a deep breath. "I can smell you Qui-Gon, you came with me didn't you, you must be so wet, I could-", Qui-Gon stopped Obi-Wan's questing hands from untying his trousers, even as heat shot through his veins.

"You have done more than enough Obi-Wan, I feel almost back to myself." He pulled the senator up and couldn't resist a quick kiss. "Freshen up Obi-Wan, I'll clean up out here and take my turn after you."

"As you wish Master Jedi." Qui-Gon watched as the senator strode over to the bathroom in all his glory, imagined the spend on his body to be Qui-Gon's own. "Now that I know where you live Qui-Gon, we'll have to do this again."


	4. The Force Taketh Away

Qui-Gon walked out of the fresher in a cloud of steam, and wondered whether he even needed to visit the healers on his return to the Temple.

For a seemingly null individual, Obi-Wan's connection to the Force was incredible. He's much too old to become a Jedi, although there may be some experiments worth trying, for educational purposes.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon walked through his room to the living area. There was no sign of him - his boots and jacket were gone. He stormed to the cockpit, but it was empty. "Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon iss worried now. There are no escape pods and his ship is too small for the man to be anywhere else. He closes his eyes and tries to calm himself enough to reach out with the Force.

He can feel Obi-Wan distantly, outside the ship. He was safe; no pain, no fear.

His confusion is cut short by an incoming communication. He accepts it with some trepidation - has Ventress returned and kidnapped Obi-Wan? However as the holo starts, Qui-Gon is shocked and somewhat horrified.

"Well hello there! Thank you for the wonderful time love, I am very much looking forward to our next time - hopefully you will show me your lightsaber and you can fill _me_ with the Force. Apologies for the deceit dear, so uncivilised, but I have been dying to meet you for years and I knew you would rescue me!"

Qui-Gon watched on in silence, unable to form an intelligent response.

"Oh I know Master Jinn, I did say acting was in my repertoire. Lying and betrayal are a Sith's bread and butter darling. Yes Master, a Sith - Darth Audax to be precise, if you'd like to look me up. No you aren't losing your touch, this bracelet here-," Qui-Gon watched in terror as the man took a golden bracelet from his wrist and those gorgeous eyes turned yellow. He felt sick. "It inhibits my connection to the Force. It was unpleasant being so deprived, but our time together more than compensated. 

"Now that you've linked with me dear, I can be with you any time you wish. Don't worry, I have no plans in bringing you harm - quite the opposite actually." Qui-Gon almost choked on his tongue as a phantom hand stroked him, slowly and firmly.

"I'm going to enjoy this! Oh, and thanks for the datapad - most helpful. No need to report this to the Council, Master - although I would enjoy reading that report! Rest up and take care." The Sith signed off with a wink and a smirk.

The Jedi Master sat in silence for a long time. Partly to let his erection abate, but also in an attempt to understand what had just taken place.

The Force must have had a reason for this, has brought them together like this for a purpose.

He knew one thing for sure - this was not the last time he would see Darth Audax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a twist!
> 
> I so wanted to tag it appropriately but didn't want to ruin it? idk
> 
> And his Sith name? Look I don't know, doesn't look like he has an official name so I thought I try something different. Audax means bold, daring - where we get audacious from today.


	5. Gift of Giving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going ways that I did not initially envisage but here we are.

Qui-Gon's comm beeped, alerting him to a new message.

"Qui-Gon, wish to see you, I do. Ripple in the Force, there is. Worried you need not be, a Council matter this is not." His grandmaster's small figure flickered in the dim room of his quarters.

Although the Jedi Master knew this was coming, he still dreaded having to speak with Master Yoda about his new acquaintance - no, they were much more than that now.

\------

It started with dreams - well Qui-Gon thought they were dreams, but he came to realise they were results of a connection. He merely talked with Darth Audax in the beginning, exchanging information about the other's order - even practicing their respective forms for one another. Audax's blaring red blade initially triggered his fight response until he relaxed and enjoyed the performance. Eventually the pair moved on to personal details and stories of their lives.

In Qui-Gon's eyes, Sith were all cruel, vicious and evil. Darth Audax was subverting almost all expectations. The young Sith lord was ambitious, courageous, clever and resilient. This man had such power in the Force, it was so alluring.

Then something that had not happened since he was a padawan - nocturnal emissions. It was so shameful. Too many nights he woke moaning the Sith's name. To say he was haunting Qui-Gon's dreams was not entirely accurate, there was simply too much pleasure.

Erotic visions - lengthened versions of the day they met. Sometimes they were projections of what Audax was doing to himself, then other times they were of himself in various stimulating situations. Over time the intensity wore away - the interactions becoming increasingly tender over time.

The gifts started appearing in his quarters not long after. He returned one day to find an organic book with paper and bound with leather, so rare these days. The book was old, with exquisite illustrations and fascinating stories about the beginning of the Sith order. 

Qui-Gon came to the conclusion that, as Audax could not have come to the temple physically, he must have transported the object using the Force. Something that Qui-Gon had read about, but not done himself. 

For the next few weeks he studied and practiced until he finally mastered it. For Audax he chose a plant, luscious but hardy enough to survive the nomadic lifestyle of the Sith.

He required a new set of linens the following day after Darth Audax showed his appreciation.

The gifts went on, until last night - that's when it all changed.

\-----

Qui-Gon sat on his bed, concentrating deeply to give Audax his latest gift; a small river stone. Sleek black, with fine crimson veins. The crimson prompted visions of the Sith's blade moving gracefully through his forms. It was small, small enough to be a pendant. The Jedi blushed at the thought of his friend wearing his gift.

He sighed into the Force as the object faded from him, and smiled at the resulting spark from the recipient.

Not too long after, as Qui-Gon sat reading up on his next mission from his datapad, he felt the familiar tingling of their connection opening. He moved to his meditation mat by the window and waited.

He didn't have to wait long.

Qui-Gon felt his hand being lifted, warm lips against his knuckles. Phantom touches were not new - this was. He breathed deeply and could smell Audax. He did not dare open his eyes and potentially break whatever spell he was under. He gasped as a finger was suddenly engulfed in a warm, wet mouth. It was quickly withdrawn, and something small and solid replaced it.

He was alone again. Qui-Gon opened his eyes to his empty room. It was a ring. Simple platinum, with an emerald and black engravings. He recognised the letters from the Kittât - he would need to wait until he was on an unmonitored device before he dared decipher the Sith letters.

Qui-Gon's head spun as he stared at the ring on the fourth finger of his left hand. The symbolism was not lost on him. He had to tell someone, Master Dooku or Master Yoda, that he was compromised. He didn't feel possessive of the Sith, although he was a Sith's possession - this ring was a testament to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did he just I propose? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. Spending the Night Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Force works in mysterious ways. The sequel trilogy is kind of to blame here. I know Ben and Rey are "dyads" in the Force...maybe these two are? IDK.
> 
> Title is from Dr Hook song for no reason.

He spent the afternoon wondering the Temple in an attempt to quiet his mind. Had he misinterpreted the Force's intention? Had he been drawn to the Sith lord to kill him? Taking his saber to Audax now seemed unimaginable.

Sleep did not come easily to him that night, and when it did it was restless.

_Qui? Qui-Gon? Do you hear me? I need you Qui-Gon, please wake up._

Qui-Gon opened his eyes to the dark, confused at the feeling of a heavy weight on him. Before he could be alarmed, gentle hands brushed the hair from his face, followed by wet lips on his forehead. Too soon they were gone and hands trailed across his chest until they rested on his stomach.

"Lights to 30." The man above him murmured softly.

It that was not possible, but here he was, Darth Audax, perched on his lap.

"How? How can you be here?"

"Practice my dear. I also had you as my motivation - a hall of holorons could barely compete. Although I will need your help getting back."

Qui-Gon looked up into those gold eyes and smiled, "Such perseverance, Audax. A quality admired among Jedi."

He basked in the resulting laugh, the other's smile was brilliant.

"No Force dampener this time?"

"Oh kriff no, that was awful. I did win a Jedi Master though so I guess it wasn't completely terrible." He reached for Qui-Gon's left hand, "do you like it? I was worried it would be too gaudy for my humble Jedi."

"What does it say?"

A few seconds of hesitation before Qui-Gon heard the hushed reply.

"To be separate is to die."

Silence reigned for a moment.

"I was expecting something more like, 'Property of Darth Audax'."

"Alright, enough of that. Stand Qui, if you please." Audax moved from him, allowing Qui-Gon to follow the request. As soon as he was clear from the bed, he felt his clothes being removed by invisible hands. Looking down he found himself completely bare to the room. The Sith was similarly undressed.

He bid him back to the bed with the flick of his hand and a searing look.

They resumed their previous positions, although this time Qui-Gon burned at their contact. He was finally close enough to draw the constellations he envisioned all those months ago. Having the Sith's heat so close to him was almost unbearable - his arousal was now pressing against Audax's rear. For the moment it was just wonderfully intimate.

"Oh, speaking of jewellery, what do you think of my new piece? Familiar?" Darth Audax held up his right hand, showing off a ring. A ring holding the black stone chosen just for him. "The others thought it was quite lovely, although they may have held a different opinion if they knew it's source."

"It is lovely. Though, not nearly as lovely as its wearer." Qui-Gon lifted Audax's hands to his chest and smiled. What other Jedi in history has made a Sith lord blush? His mind spun as he contemplated his next move. "Although, I think I prefer it on this hand." Audax sat frozen as Qui-Gon swiftly removed the ring from his right hand to the left, the fourth finger - just like Qui-Gon's.

Qui-Gon's heart was thundering in his chest, this felt so natural - yet how could it? He should be horrified, this was against everything he had been taught. Then again, was compassion for all living things not the Jedi way? The Force was pulling them together - who was he to resist?

Qui-Gon was torn away from his thoughts by a firm hand on his shaft as he was being lead into Audax. He was tight, wet and like no one Qui Gon had been with before. "Au-Audax..."

Strained as his voice was, Qui-Gon heard him clearly, "I don't want you to call me that, not you." He moaned deeply as he sank the rest of the way, having taken Qui-Gon's length fully. "Call me Obi-Wan, please, as you did that first time. Oh Qui, I've wanted this since that day. I can't stop thinking about you. All I could think about when I was preparing myself, was this moment. So many nights of watching you touch yourself, wishing I could smell you, taste you. I'd planned to ride you hard, work you into a frenzy for me. Throw you into the fire with me, convince you to follow me to the Dark. But then..."

Aud...Obi-Wan, lifted his hand - eyes locked on the ring. Qui-Gon had laid still long enough. He placed his hands on Obi-Wan's thighs, slowing stroking up to hold those slim hips. They moved together as one, giving and taking equally.

As the pleasure mounted, Qui-Gon could feel Obi-Wan's Force signature reach out for his own; tendrils meeting and tangling until he didn't think they could be separated again. Physically, Obi-Wan had collapsed against his chest, and was moaning softly into his ear at every thrust. His hair was raveled around Obi-Wan's fist. His teeth sunk into his pale throat, bared for his attention.

"Qui, oh Fuck. Your hands, your cock. I've never-" He sat up and looked down at Qui-Gon, rolling gently, contracting his muscles around him. "Tell me love. Come on, I hear it in your mind. Say it. Tell me Jedi, what does this Sith mean to you."

Qui-Gon sat up and held the other man's face in his hands, his golden eyes shining. Their lips met easily - messy in their desperation. He ran his tongue alone his bottom lip before surging forward. His breathing was laboured as they parted.

"You're mine Obi-Wan Kenobi, I love you."

Did Obi-Wan cry out or was it him? Did Qui-Gon come or was it him? They were one. In flesh and in spirit. "That's right, I'm yours, and you're mine. I love you Qui-Gon."

He allowed himself to be pushed to the bed, and watched regretfully as Obi-Wan separated their bodies and moved to the fresher room. He stretched as he waited for Obi-Wan to come back. He was calm, more peaceful than he could remember being in years. After Obi-Wan had quickly wiped him down, he slipped on to the bed and laid down facing away from him.

When he didn't move Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder - this time he got the hint and lay behind him, curling around him in a lazy embrace.

"I should have made you ask for it."

"You're inside me, I shouldn't have to ask for anything!" Obi-Wan huffed in an irritated tone.

"I feel it too. I've felt you on the fringes of my mind for months - yet this is something new."

"I was more referring to the come I was unable to remove without the proper equipment." Further illustrating his point he pushed his hips back against Qui-Gon.

"You little imp, what am I going to do with you?"

The question hung unanswered, without snarky comment or razor-sharp quip.

His muddled Force signature aside, Qui-Gon was content to lay with Obi-Wan after so long apart. He had slept with others before; quick flings, tumblings and some more gentle nights - the Living Force was compelling and he was happy to oblige.

_But they are not yours are they? I would kill and die for you Qui-Gon Jinn, but you already know that._


	7. What Would Dooku Say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I include Yoda? Writing for him is harder than I thought?

As soon as he opened his eyes he knew he was not alone. So it was not a dream, or a vision. The Sith had managed to enter the Temple without alerting one Jedi - that was a real concern.

However, on watching Obi-Wan dress in clothes so similar to his own, he was hard-pressed to find something to be concerned about. Obi-Wan's clothes were black, obviously, the neckline deeper and the fit more tailored to his body - almost hinting at curves where he had none. An oversized brown hooded cloak completed the look.

They watched Yoda's message together in silence. Obi-Wan's hand was grounding on his shoulder.

"Whatever threats or sanctions you face, I'll be there. Do you remember what I said to you last night?"

_Kill or die_

Qui-Gon nodded solemnly before turning to leave, keeping his chamber door open for Obi-Wan to follow.

They made it to the Jedi Master's quarters without incident, and the doors opened for them. As promised, he was alone in the room, near the window. He turned to his visitors and studied them for a few minutes before speaking.

"Another stray, brought home, you have Qui-Gon? Wonder what your Master would say, I do. Introduce yourself, will you?"

Obi-Wan stepped forward from beside Qui-Gon and stopped just before the Jedi Master. "Pleasure to meet you Master Yoda, I am Darth Audax. I have heard some impressive stories about you."

"Ignite your lightsaber, could you please?"

Obi-Wan obeyed the strange request without hesitation as Qui-Gon watched on silently. The Sith unclipped the saber from his belt, passed it to his left hand and ignited it. It did not pass Qui-Gon's notice that the saber was in his non-preferred hand and in a passive position.

Qui-Gon was confused. The weapon wasn't it's usual blaring red he had come to expect. Instead it was lighter, faded. He looked first to Obi-Wan's profile, and then to Master Yoda, who displayed no surprise at all.

Obi-Wan was dripping with tension and fear. It was uncharacteristic of the Sith he knew. Before he could dwell on it any further, Master Yoda made his way over to Qui-Gon who was sitting close by watching the interaction unfold. He took hold of his hand and sighed deeply.

"Promised to this Sith are you Qui-Gon? Or meaningless these rings are?"

"What will you do with him Master Yoda? Why did you not drag us before the Council? Are you not horrified?" Qui-Gon slipped, letting too much emotion show. Obi-Wan reaches for his hand and holds it tightly.

"We have exchanged rings Master Jedi, and we have known each other. You are wondering if one as in tune with the Force as Qui-Gon can become attached to a Sith lord - what other deprived ways can I violate the Force. Qui-Gon-"

He was interrupted by a raised hand from Master Yoda, "Concerned this morning I was, however, the cause in your signatures I see. Joining of a Jedi and Sith, not uncommon, occurred in millennia it has not. You are soulmates, bonded by the Force. Do nothing, we can. The inscription on your ring, aptly chosen is."

_Are you cross with me love? A Sith-bonded Jedi? What future have I thrust upon you. More of a prison sentence._

_Obi, the Force has given us a gift - how can I not cherish you? We are both changed, I think for the better._

"Hear you I can, be careful you should be. Meet with the Council, you must. Decide your future, we will. Tell Anakin, I will not, do yourself you should. Contact you, I will. May the Force be with you both."

The pair walked out hand-in-hand. Qui-Gon was relieved, exhilarated, if a little weary. 

_Miniature lightsaber, expected to be struck down by I was. Rather anticlimactic wouldn't you say love? And who is this Anakin? Another man in your life?_

His tone was light, though Qui-Gon could feel green jealousy through their bond. This was going to be interesting.

_You sound like a youngling, mimicking the Grandmaster like that. Anakin is my padawan love. Actually I think you'll be smitten with him, maybe I should be the jealous one._

He found himself roughly shoved into an alcove and caged by the smaller man - his eyes almost glowing. His bonded was dangerous, he couldn't forget that. He was distracted though by hips thrust hard against his own, his desire pressed against his own.

_I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll forget you're a Jedi. First I think I need to see to your lightsaber._

Qui-Gon watched in shock as Obi-Wan fell to his knees and dove into his robes. Lust and mortification warred within him.

_Do not call my genitals my lightsaber, and get up, someone will see us._

_Well you had better put your shields up Qui, because I am not stopping until you come down my throat._

Qui-Gon threw his head back against the wall with a groan, Master Dooku was right - he would meet his end at the hands of a Sith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave it there with lucky number 7


End file.
